I Have Loved You All Along
by Astronomy Geek
Summary: HHr. Nickelback's Far Away and possiblely other songs in later chapters. A Yule Ball will take place in three days, and Harry wants to go with the girl who had captured his heart. 1st chapter rather pointless, but I'm not done!
1. A Yule Ball

**A/N: Harry Potter and all related characters are NOT mine! But, the plot is mine! This story should be for HHr shippers only! tries to contain outburst I LOVE PUMPKIN PIE:P**

Harry Potter sat at the active Gryffindor table in the Great Hall one December night. It was warm in the Hall; lit candles floated along the tables and close to the snowy ceiling. Harry looked up at the ceiling; he saw snow falling from white clouds against a dark sky.

He smiled;he didn't really know why he was so cheerful. I guess there was no reason to _not_ be happy. He looked back down, and at the people around him. Ron sat next to him; he was looking over at the Ravenclaw table. Harry found Luna smiling at him from over the newest edition of The Quibbler; her wand (as usual) stuck behind her ear.

Harry's eyes wandered over to Hermione, who sat in front of him. She was eating her dinner while she nodded, staring helplessly at her plate, as Lavender and Parvati rambled and gossiped to her. Poor Hermione; she was stuck between the two. Apparently they wanted to talk with her and apparently Hermione didn't, but didn't have the heart to tell them. _She's always had a good heart,_ thought Harry, twirling his fork in his mashed potatoes.

Harry smiled as Hermione agreed that Seamus was _defiantly_ hotter this year than the last, even though Harry guessed she had no idea who they were actually talking about. Hermione glanced up from her plate; she mouthed 'Help Me' with pleading eyes that made him want to rescue her from her cruel and unusual punishment.

Just when Harry was about to mouth 'How?' dessert suddenly replaced their dinner, causing Lavender and Parvati to momentarily stop talking. Harry looked at all of the choices; his green eyes flickering from one sweet to the next. Puddings, slices of various sweet smelling pies, holiday pastries, and candy canes piled in heaps crowded him. He noticed a slice of pumpkin pie on a plate, his favorite, and reached up to grab it. Just when his fingers grasped the edge of the plate, another hand did too.

Harry looked up; it was Hermione. She made eye contact with him, and then released the plate the same time Harry did. They both laughed.

"You have it," they said.

"No, you," they repeated.

Harry smiled and Hermione laughed. He loved it when she laughed; she looked so beautiful with a smile to compliment her pretty features. Her dark eyes lit up with happiness. Gorgeous, warm chocolate eyes reflected the candlelight, making Harry feel light with awe and amazement. Her eyes had always made himfeel so exposed, yet so complete. Harry would always become upset whenever someone had mentioned Hermione's 'brown eyes' for they were not 'brown'; they were everything _but_ the plain and boring color. Her eyes made him fell so unworthy to be locked in their gaze, so how could a simple 'brown' make him feel so weak in the knees? It can't. Harry no longer wanted pumpkin pie, he needed those chocolate eyes.

Hermione broke their gaze and blushed as she tucked a strand of brunette hair behind her ear; Harry knew she was embarrassed from his staring. He turned away, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment, suddenly fearing that she had suddenly figured out that he no longer looked at her than just as his best friend. At least she hadn't realised it earlier; he had liked her ever since 3rd year. When he had wrapped his arms around her to protect her from Lupin in his werewolf form, he noticed that her being in his arms felt right.

Harry's thought were interupted by some giggling. He turned his attention to Lavender and Parvati; they were looking between him and Hermione, trying to not laugh. His eyes widened at Parvati while Hermione cocked her eyebrow at Lavender, who had covered her face with her hands; her shoulders shaking. Just before Harry's mind could think of his stupidity of staring at Hermione with Lavender and Parvati within fifty feet of himself, the noise of students talking quieted. Harry looked around at the students, but his eyes caught sight of a standing, blue robed figure at the Staff table. Harry turned his attention and gazed at Professor Dumbledore.

"I have an important announcement concerning a special event taking place in three days, on Christmas," announced Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling at the students' anxious faces. Harry smiled weakly; he knew what it was. In fact, he and Hermione both knew from the letter informing them of their Head Boy and Girl positions.

"On Christmas night, the seventh years will be having a Yuletide Ball," said Dumbledore, looking at Harry. Harry looked back, his eyes slightly wider. _Okaaaaay…why'd just look at me like that?_ Harry thought, but Dumbledore continued.

"But," he said louder to make himself heard over the sudden eruption of talking, "There is one question I know certain seventh years are asking, which I will now answer."

Dumbledore looked over at Ron, who looked anxious.

"I know that some seventh year students would like to take students from sixth year. Those students may take whomever they choose from different years," said Dumbledore. Instantly, Ron let out his held breath and grinned. Harry looked at him, but Ron was looking at Luna. Ron pointed to her then jabbed his thumb to his chest, indicating that he asked her to go with him. Luna nodded and quickly hid her face behind her magazine, but not before Harry noticed her cheeks take on a pink twinge.

"There will be a Hogsmead trip on Christmas Eve," said Dumbledore, "so the older students can get their robes and dresses for the ball. Now, good nighteveryone.Off to bed." With his last words, the deserts vanished. Students got up, talking about who liked who and who would go with whom.

Harry got up, and so did Ron and Hermione. Hermione began to walk to the double doors at the end of the hall. _I wonder if she'd like to go to the ball with me,_ thought Harry, watching Hermione's long hair swish behind her as she walked.

"Come on, Harry," came Ron's voice to Harry's left. Harry blinked; the Great Hall was already almost empty of uniformed students. He quickly walked to the doors, wanting to catch up to Hermione. Ron jogged behind him, looking over people's heads for Luna. Harry turned his head to the staircase leading to the other corridors; Hermione was leaning on the banister, waiting for them, but had not spotted them yet.

"See ya, mate," said Ron, looking at Luna, who was about to disappear behind a corridor upstairs. Harry watched him run up the stairs, but his eyes quickly landed on Hermione again, who watched Ron running past her. Harry ran up to her.

She noticed him, and smiled.

"I guess Ron ditched us," said Hermione. Harry chuckled and began to ascend the staircase with her. As they walked down the torch lit corridors and onto the moving staircases, Harry kept replaying possible ways in his head on how to ask Hermione to the ball before some other bloke did.

**A/N: This probably seems quite pointless, but there is more to come soon! If you liked it even a teeny, tiny bit, then please tell me.**


	2. How Do I Ask Her?

**A/N: Harry Potter is NOT MINE people! This chapter is a bit more eventful, thank Merlin! I don't really like flames, so this story has Pumpkin Pie, Harmony, HHR, and Harry + Hermione content! You have been warned. ;)**

When Harry and Hermione reached the seventh floor, they walked off the moving staircase and down the empty corridor. Harry made up his mind, even though he really didn't like his idea; he was going to ask if she wanted to go to the ball, and who she wanted to go with. If it wasn't him, then he wouldn't go to the ball at all. Just when Harry opened his mouth to ask her his question, a voice shouted from behind.

"Oi, Hermione!" They turned around to find Seamus jumping a four foot gap between the corridor and the moving staircase. His robe billowed behind him and his blonde hair flew back, making him look like he was in a Muggle action film. _He couldn't wait 3 seconds more; bloody showoff,_ thought Harry bitterly. Harry knew that Seamus liked to impress the girls, but the only girl around was…

"Hey Seamus," said Hermione. She didn't look impressed by his idiotic stunt, which made Harry feel more hopeful that she wouldn't fall for him like so many other girls have.

"Hi," said Seamus. His Scottish accent made Harry worry; most girls loved to here him talk, which was what Harry didn't want Hermione to do. Seamus gave Hermione a smile; his bright white teeth shined in the bright torch light. That smile made Harry want to slam his mouth shut and get a nice, fat roll of Spellotape and wrap it around his mouth a million times. _Don't ask her; I'm gonna ask her, you git! If you ask her to the ball, I'll—_

"I wanted to ask you something," he said, brushing his hair backcasually, away from his face. Harry wanted to roll his eyes and gag, or, better yet, whip out his wand and cast a Bat-Bogey Hex on him; that'd take care of his pretty boy looks.

"Err…okay," said Hermione uncertainly.

"If you don't already have a date for the Yule Ball, I was wondering if you would go with me," Seamus said smoothly. Harry looked at Hermione, bracing his heart to be crushed with her response …

"Umm…Seamus," said Hermione; she appeared uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and said, not looking him in the eye, "I really think you're a sweet guy, but I…well, I was hoping that somebody else would ask me."

Seamus looked shocked and angry. _Oh, **rejection**!_ Harry thought, trying very, _very_ hard to not let a smile spread onto his face. _Ha! In your face! Wait a second…who **does** she want to go with?_

"Oh…that's okay. I was just wondering," said Seamus, trying to recover himself.

"I'm really sorry…" Hermione, looking at him with pained eyes.

"Nah…don't worry 'bout it," said Seamus, waving his hand in front of him, as if clearing away the question.

"Well, I'll see ya in the tower. 'Night Hermione; Harry," he nodded to Harry, and walked around them. That was the first time during the whole conversation Seamus had acknowledged Harry's presence. Harry and Hermione turned around to see him jogging down the corridor, and up a flight of stairs.

Hermione sighed, "I hope he isn't too disappointed…"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll find someone else to go with," said Harry.

Hermione slowly began walking towards the staircase Seamus ascended, with Harry following right behind her. _She really is caring; she seems hurt to have rejected him,_ thought Harry. He quickly pushed that out of his mind, and thought about his way to ask her who she wanted to dance with in three days.

When they reached the bottom stair, Harry sprang his question.

"Who do ya want to go to the ball with?" Harry asked innocently while his insides squirmed anxiously.

"I…I don't want to say…" she said, her cheeks brightening scarlet as she began to climb the stairs. Harry's mind exploded with comments on how she looked _so_ cute and innocent when she blushed, but forced them quiet; he needed to try another tactic…

"Awww, come on; tell me!" he said, clasping his hands and jumping up and down a little on a stair. Hermione tried to contain her smile and shook her head, not looking at him.

Harry smiled. He climbed after her, and leaned closer to her.

"Pwetty pwease?" he whispered in her ear.

She shivered and squealed, "No!"

"Aww, come on. I know; I'll play twenty questions to see if I get it right!" Harry said, as they reached the landing.

"Harry, please don't—" Hermione began, but was cut off.

"Is he in Hufflepuff?" Harry asked, hoping he wasn't.

"No," Hermione said simply.

"Ravenclaw?"

"Nope. That's two questions…,"

"…Gryffindor?" Harry said, mentally praying she'd say…

"…yes…" Hermione mumbled to the floor as she became a bit rigid.

_Yes, yes, yes! It could be me! _Harry wanted to jump and punch the air, but, of course, didn't.

"Okaaaaay…is he a sixth year?" asked Harry, trying to not get too excited.

Hermione giggled. "No."

Harry chuckled.

"Okay…umm…is he someone I know?" Harry asked, his heart thumping harder.

Hermione walked in silence, looking down at the stone floor.

"You _better_…" she said quietly. She looked up at him; her eyes trying to tell him something. Harry searched her dark orbs, but all he could figure out was that she had given him a big clue. Harry's breath was starting to come harder; his heart beat so fast, it hurt.

Hermione looked away; was it disappointment on her face? Harry walked, still looking at her, trying to make sense of what she said. _'You **better'**…hmm…who would I **better** know? That's an odd way of putting it. Well, I've known Ron for a bit more than six years…but he's going with Luna. But Hermione could still **want** to go with him. But why did she use those words: 'you **better'**?_

Hermione suddenly stopped. "Pumpkin pie," she said. Harry quickly stopped as well. Good thing too; he didn't think the Fat Lady would have wanted 'Harry' smeared on her portrait.

In front of them was indeed the Fat Lady; she looked half asleep. She was leaning on the edge of her frame, looking like she was going to fall over soon.

"Yep; that's the password, Miss Granger," mumbled the Fat Lady, and the portrait swung outwards. Hermione walked into the common room, followed by Harry. She walked over to an empty armchair and collapsed into it. Harry fell into the one next to hers. There didn't seem to be an awkward or uncomfortable silence around them, so Harry relaxed a bit in front of the warm fire.

After a few minutes, Ron walked in through the portrait hole. He had a silly little grin on his face as he gave a little waved to Harry. Harry gave him a little one back before Ron walked to the boys' staircase. Harry chuckled; _I guess he met up with Luna…_

It seemed like a few minutes (Harry had zoned out from thinking about dancing with Hermione) when he snapped back into the present because of a rather loud _pop_ from the burning fire.

Try as hard as he might, Harry couldn't help but want to glance at Hermione; it was hard to not look at an angel when she was so close. Harry casually leaned on the right armrest as his eyes looked over to her.

Her long, soft hair shone orange and red from the flickering firelight. Her eyes were closed; her head rested against the back of the worn scarlet material of the old armchair. Hermione looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so innocent, so…Harry couldn't express how she looked to him. She looked like…like Hermione.

But, Harry noticed someone else looking at Hermione: Seamus. He was sitting on the couch, on the other side of her. Now, Harry would normally not mind others looking at the girl that made him weak in the knees, but this was not a normal look; he was looking at her chest. Fury, white hot anger, and rage burned and roared inside of Harry. _How dare he look at her like that! How dare that son of a Bludger look at Hermione like that!_ Harry gripped the armrests until his knuckles turned white; it was either clutch that or connect his fist with Finnigan's nose.

Finnigan looked up when he saw the firelight reflect off of someone's glasses; Harry's glasses. He found Harry; white knuckles, flexing arms under his white uniform shirt, eyes full of hate. Finnigan quickly looked away from Harry, and jumped off of the couch. With a swish of his robe, he slithered between talking seventh years and up the boys' staircase. Harry hoped he didn't strangle him in his sleep; he didn't fancy meeting any Dementors anytime soon because of murder charges.

Gradually, the seventh years slipped off to their dorms after they asked each other to go to the Yule Ball. Harry wanted to also go with them, but it seemed that Hermione had fallen asleep in her chair. He couldn't wake her up; he didn't have the heart to separate her from her peaceful sleep. Sure he could have left her in the common room, but there were two flaws in doing so.

One: he loved to watch her sleep. She had no strain on her beautiful face. No worries or concerns. She had slipped away from it all; he didn't want to bring her back to a world full of darkness and pain.

Two: he didn't trust Seamus Finnigan any longer. If he could look at her chest like that in public, Harry didn't want to imagine what he'd do when he was alone.

So, Harry decided to do both. He quietly got up and tip toed behind the armchairs. He grabbed the quilt with a Gryffindor lion printed on it from the top of the couch and slowly approached Hermione. He stood in front of her with the blanket. He covered her with her shadow while he gently draped the quilt over her little form. Harry slowly stepped aside, thankful that she was still asleep.

He lowered himself into his chair as he took out his wand from his back pocket. Harry slipped it up his sleeve, so he could surprise any unwanted visitors. The last thing his mind's eye saw before he fell into a dreamless sleep was the image of an angel; her white wings wrapped in firelight.

**A/N: I personally think that this has a bit too much fluffiness, but what do you think?**


	3. Oh bugger

**A/N: I own none of the characters in this fanfiction. The plot is mine, but Harry Potter is J. K. Rowling's.**

"Wake up, Potter. Wake up," said a small and distant voice. Harry groaned; he didn't want to get up. He was nice and warm, but his back ached for some strange reason.

"Potter, get up!" said McGonagall's voice in front of his nose. Harry gasped and jumped; opening his eyes to find an angry professor crouched down besides him.

"Sorry…sorry, Professor McGonagall, I…um…" Harry stuttered, straightening up in his…armchair. Harry looked quickly around; he was in the Gryffindor common room. Now he remembered; the ball being in…two days, Finnigan looking at Hermione, falling asleep…

"Potter," said McGonagall firmly. Harry's eyes refocused onto his professor.

"Err…yes Professor," Harry said, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"If you recall in your letter stating your Head Boy status," said McGonagall, standing up, towering over him, "you will remember it clearly stating that you and the Head Girl were to go early to the Great Hall two days before the Yule Ball and begin designing the theme and gather decorations."

"Uh, oh," Harry whispered, remembering the letter. He had forgotten all about that.

"Err…what time is it?" Harry asked looking around McGonagall at the grandfather clock stationed against the wall.

"It is 6 o'clock. I already woke Miss Granger; she is waiting for you outside of the portrait hole," she said with a small smile and tender eyes. Harry let a small smile slip onto his face and looked at the closed portrait hole. _Maybe I'll be able to ask her on the way to the Great Hall, _thought Harry, standing up. He winced; his back protested with a couple of pops at the sudden movement. _Note to self: don't sleep in the armchair with the busted back,_ Harry thought.

"Thank you Professor for waking me," said Harry, readjusting his little Head Boy badge on his robe. McGonagall stepped aside for Harry to walk around her. Harry pushed open the portrait hole and walked out into a cold, empty corridor. Harry walked forward, looking around for Hermione, but she was no where to be found.

Suddenly, a pair of warm hands was pressed against his glasses. Harry flinched then smiled as he covered his own hands over Hermione's. She giggled into Harry ear, then let go.

"Well, Head Boy, I'm glad to see you're up early," she said.

"Yeah, but I'd've preferred to wake up to a prettier sight," Harry whispered, looking at the closed portrait hole. Hermione laughed.

Rubbing his eyes behind his glasses, Harry and Hermione walked down the corridor. When he readjusted his glasses, he thought about asking her to be his date to the Yule Ball. _Come on Potter, just ask her. You've killed Voldemort and the Basilisk, repelled Dementors, and lived through the Triwizard Tournament; you can ask her!_

"Err…Hermione?" Harry said, looking at Hermione.

"Yeah?" she said, looking up at him as they stepped onto the moving staircase.

Harry's mouth suddenly went dry and his mind shut down. He looked down over the side of the staircase, trying to jump start his mind by focusing on something else.

"Harry?" said Hermione, unfortunately bringing his attention back to her. She looked confused as Harry stared back with panicky eyes.

"Umm…" he said, as they walked off of the staircase.

"Hey, Hermione; wait up!" called a voice to the left. Harry groaned loudly, shaking his head. He glanced to the left, down a corridor, to find—

"Hi," said Neville, running up to them with an armful of books.

"Hi," Hermione said, while Harry tried to control his anger and emotion. At least keep it inside of his head. _Neville, why, why, why! Don't you see that I like Hermione! Leave us alone so I can try and ask her for the millionth time!_

"I was actually wondering if you have a date for the Yule Ball," asked Neville, looking down at Hermione with friendly brown eyes.

"Oh," said Hermione taken aback. Harry's mind battle stopped when he saw her eyes flick over to the side. He could see something…something that could have been disappointment…or perhaps regret. Harry thought back to yesterday's conversation on the way to the portrait hole.

"_Okaaaaay…is he a sixth year?" asked Harry, trying to not get too excited._

_Hermione giggled. "No."_

_Harry chuckled._

_"Okay…umm…is he someone I know?" Harry asked, his heart thumping harder._

_Hermione walked in silence, looking down at the stone floor. _

"_You _better_…" she said quietly. _

_Who would I better know? _This was the thought that repeated itself inside of Harry's head like a broken record. But, right now, he wanted to set fire to the stupid record so he could hear Hermione's answer. Too bad his mind had other ideas.

_You'll never get to go with her! _Said the little annoying voice in his head Harry wished would curl up in a corner and die.

_You don't know that! I mean, I don't…you don't…oh, whatever you are!_

_If Hermione didn't want to go with Seamus, the best looking guy at school, then Neville, the faithful but nice kid, then she won't want to go with her messy haired friend with glasses!_

_She might…_

_She might…**not**._

Harry was getting really frustrated with himself. He needed the little voice to shut up ASAP.

_She likes me enough…_

_Yeah… as a big brother_

_That's not true! _

_Oh, really?_

"Harry, are you alright?" said Hermione, looking worriedly up at him. He gave her a quick smile.

_Hermione will go out with me! _He battled back, trying to be confident in his answer.

_Pfft, yeah right!_

_She will._

_She will…out of pity or out of her friendship. No way out of lo—_

_Hermione will go out with me! _

_No she won't!_

"Hermione will go out with me!"

Harry heard his own voice echo down the empty corridor. Hermione was staring at Harry with wide eyes. Neville dropped his books, on his toes, causing him to yelp in pain. Harry stopped breathing, staring at Hermione with big, green eyes behind his glasses. Instantly, his hands started to shake, and his face turned a bright scarlet.

"Did…did I s—say that out loud?" Harry squeaked in a small voice.

Hermione and Neville nodded; books on the floor forgotten.

"Oh bugger," Harry said, before sprinting past Neville down the corridor; too embarrassed to look back.

**A/N: Poor Harry. But don't fret; he'll feel better later.**


	4. What did she say?

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! You really make my day. So, here you go, another chapter for you!**

_Run, run, run! Sprint, run! Move as far away as you can! Run, Potter, run!_ Harry ran this way and that through the corridors, trying to put as much distance as he could between himself and Hermione. His shoes slid and squealed as he tripped and ran down the empty, cold corridors; hair flying and robe swinging. His breath came in ragged gasps as he stumbled through a green tapestry with blue embroidery of a dragon, and through a secret passage way. He ran down a long, dark corridor, and stopped in front of a covered hole at the end. Here, he finally stopped.

Harry felt faint as he collapsed onto his hands and knees in front of the closed portrait hole. He was sweating as he loosened his gold and red tie from around his neck. He sat up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose when his breath was almost back.

_Oh, no…I have to meet Hermione in the Great Hall for the stupid designing!_ Harry slammed his fist onto the floor because of his frustration and embarrassment. _Why did you shout it out loud? You might as well have told everyone in the school that you love her, because anyone could have heard you._

Harry slowly stood up, and faced the portrait. _I'll just…apologize and…oh, it's no use! Merlin knows that she's the brightest witch of her year; she probably put two and two together and got 'Harry Potter Loves Me'!_

Harry pushed the portrait, and it swung outward a bit. Harry saw a corridor straight ahead from his dead end position. He slowly and quietly opened it a bit further, fearing of waking the sleeping, grumpy wizard painted onto it.

"Harry?" said an echoed voice from behind. Harry turned around, his heart beating as fast as a Snitch's wings. Hermione was standing in the arch way of the tapestry, holding it aside, looking into the depths of the corridor. Harry quickly let go of the portrait and ran, trying to get away.

"Harry wait!" said Hermione from behind. Harry could hear her echoed footfalls in the corridor. _Coward._ Harry's shoes squealed as he stopped in his tracks, causing a high pitched echo to bounce around the corridor. This was the first appreciated thought that his little voice had given him all day. _I am a coward. I can't believe I ran like that. I need to face the consequences, even if they are me loosing Hermione._ That thought burned a hole in his heart. He didn't want to ruin the best relationship that he ever had, but he might have already, thanks to one stupid sentence.

He slowly turned around, his eyes stinging with tears of sadness of him loosing the girl that ran towards him. She ran up to him, panting.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Harry said hastily, trying to think up an excuse, "I didn't mean that. I—well…no! I _didn't_ mean it like that! I really meant to say was that you will go with me…tooooo…the Great Hall to help with the designing!"

"Really?" said Hermione. Harry could tell that he was in for it big time; she didn't believe a word he had said. "Then why did you run?"

_Bugger her intelligence,_ Harry thought, shutting his eyes, hanging his head.

"Hermione…you—I didn't…no; I won't lie to you anymore," said Harry, opening his eyes, and looking down at her, "I _did_ mean that I wanted to…go to the Ball with you. I'm sorry I did that. If you want, I can to and get Neville—"

"No!" she shrieked; her eyes wide with fear. She then blinked and looked away from Harry. Harry could see her breathing had become ragged as she stared at the stone floor intently.

"I actually want to go with you," she whispered, not looking up at him. Joy, pure joy and happiness slowly filled Harry when he repeated her words in his head. _I actually want to go with you. I actually want go with **you**! Can this be true? _

"R—really?" said Harry cautiously, "You want to go with…_me_?"

"Err…well, you were the one that I actually wanting to go with," said Hermione, looking down at the floor; her fingers nervously tugging at her robe.

Harry closed his eyes and mentally cursed himself, many, many times._ Her disappointment and regret were that you didn't ask her you huge, pathetic git! She probably thought that she didn't give you enough of a hint!_

"But…but what did you mean yesterday? You said that the person—" Harry was cut off.

"—the person that I wanted to go with was someone that you knew…" she said, looking up into Harry's green eyes. Harry slapped his forehead; _now_ he understood! _Who would I know **better** than **myself**! Potter, you **idiot**!_

Harry slowly lowered his hand, and looked at Hermione from between his fingers. She had a little smile on her face, but that did not distract Harry from her anxious eyes.

"Sooooooo," said Harry casually, trying to act normal after he lowered his hand slowly, "Hermione…did you want to go to the Ball with me?"

Hermione laughed, looking away from him as a beep blush rose to her cheeks. Harry started to smile, too. He felt so light and giddy that he was surprised that he didn't start singing and float into the air.

"Yes; I'd love to," she said, looking at him.

"Okay…cool," he said, trying to act cool and calm when he really wanted to jump up and down like a giddy school girl.

"Umm…oh!" said Hermione, looking at her wrist watch, "We should be at the Great Hall right now designing for the Ball!"

She then grabbed a fistful of his robes and started dragging him back to the portrait hole. The painted man was awake; his curly mustached hiding his smile.

"Race you there 'Mione!" said Harry before he sprinted around her in the little dark corridor.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione, trying to catch up. Harry laughed, as he burst through the tapestry. He felt a happiness that he had never felt before as he ran around the corners and down the corridors. He felt like he was the prince of Hogwarts castle, and Hermione was his princess.

Harry didn't noticed Neville, standing unnoticed around a corner, watching them running and laughing their way to the Great Hall. With his books in hand, Neville grinned as he walked to the Gryffindor Tower to drop off his new library books. _I'm glad she said that she wanted to with 'someone else'. Harry and Hermione…I actually see them being a nice couple. After all, they have known each other for, like, seven years._

Neville walked slowly down the same corridor that Harry and Hermione had just ran through, and eventually ended up in the same spot where he had asked Hermione out to the Ball. He walked, watching his friends, robes swishing left and right, sprint down a corridor, he ran into someone: Seamus. His books tumbled out of his hands, and this time, landed on Seamus's feet.

"Oh, sorry!" Neville said, stooping down to pick them up again. He grabbed a few and then looked up as he saw Seamus's feet walk around him. Neville looked over his shoulder; Seamus was walking quietly down the same corridor Harry and Hermione had just gone.

"Okaaaaay," whispered Neville to himself, picking up his books again. _He seemed like a Muggle robot. Did he even notice that I had just run into him?_ He pushed Seamus the Robot out of his mind as he walked up the moving staircase.

Along the way to Gryffindor Tower, he hymned a Muggle song that he had once heard out of a car. He was walking to Diagon Alley when he had heard this song; a song that seemed to constantly replay itself in his head. It seemed like the lyrics were made just for his two friends.

"I love you

I have loved you all along

Hum hmm hum hmmmm…"


End file.
